DiscussionsYuGiOh
by Koori No Kokoro
Summary: A Discussion between me & some of the YGO cast.......has Yaoi and Shounen Ai!


Koori: * Is fuming mad*  
  
Majin: Not Again!  
  
Yami: What happened?  
  
Majin: Kooris adoptive Grandma arrived thats what happened!  
  
Yami: What do you mean by that?  
  
Koori: *Grumbling* Anime is for 5 year olds she says!.....Anime characters are ugly and disgusting she says!......Anime is for Dumb and people with peanut-sized brains she says!.....Well.....I DONT CARE!!  
  
All-Koori,Majim&Hikari: 0.0  
  
Majin: Everytime when Kooris grandma sees Koori watching Anime she starts complaining or reading morals ! And I tell you, You dont ever want to be locked in the same room with her! Trust me I know.....*Sweatdrop*  
  
Yami: Oh.....Poor Koori!  
  
Koori: Ok on with the fic!  
  
Yami: ????????  
  
Hikari: Koori was inspired to whrite this fic while listening to one of the morals again......^_^#  
  
Yami: 0.0  
  
Majin:Koori has a lot of time to think while listening to the morals & Complains....*Sigh* ^_^#  
  
Koori: Goku-nii-chan would you from now on do the Disclaimer for me in all the chapters?  
  
Goku: O.K! But on one condition,that Sanzo will be here with me!  
  
Koori: OK,but he must do the Ending!  
  
Goku: Agreed!  
  
Goku/Koori: * Shake hands*  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to a guy named Kazuya Minekura not Koori! So dont sue okay?* Puppy eyes*  
  
Koori: Sankyuu Goku!  
  
Warning: this fic contains Yaoi,swearing and is tottaly insane! There are Adult contents here too!  
  
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh Characters & I are gonna answer questions and discuss ranom YGO pairings that my mind comes up with(More like Majins mind.................*Sweatdrop*)  
  
*Actions* ~Video~ Thoughts  
  
Discusions (About Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Ch. 1: The Pairings Seto/BEWD and other things....  
  
1st thema: The pairing Seto/BEWD  
  
Koori : Attentionn everyone! I have seen some Seto/BEWD pairings and  
  
Now I have a question.....What the hell are the peple thinking putting those two together?  
  
Kaiba: Yea, I like my Blue Eyes but certainly not that much!  
  
Majin: Here are some facts to get it straight in your head that Seto/BEWD dont belong together! Film Please!  
  
Seto&BEWD: * are about to kiss...*  
  
BEWD: * Closes his eyes and lowers head*  
  
Seto: * Closes his eyes too, and gets ready to kiss BEWD...*  
  
BEWD: * Kisses Seto,after 5 seconds Opens eyes and Seto is Gone...*  
  
Seto: * In BEWD Stomack* I knew I shouldnt have closed my eyes!_  
  
All-Seto: * Laughs*  
  
Koori: As you saw in the video the size would be problem*Snicker* Ok,You can argue and say that the BEWD can change in to a human form, but for that here comes another video!Film Up!  
  
Seto&BEWD: *Are doing "it"*  
  
BEWD:*In Human form* Ahhhh....I thik Im gonna come soon....  
  
Seto: * Nods head, Continues fucking BEWD*  
  
BEWD: Im Coming!......Im Coming!....AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Head falls back with mouth open, A white ray comes out of mouth* ....................uhmmmmm..............oooops! Sorry!  
  
Seto: * Is burnt to a crisp,opens mouth and smoke comes out**Dies*  
  
Koori: As you can see,in a surge of emotions the BEWD can accidentaly kill Seto! So please dont ever pair them up!  
  
Kaiba: Uhmm..................In all of those videos it wasnt me doing these things,but a clone robot made by me.  
  
2nd Thema: The Heart of the Cards.  
  
Koori: Uhmm....no coments.Yami?  
  
Yami: What?The heart of the Cards? There is none! Its just a thing for intimidating the opponents.........  
  
Koori: Does anyone actually believe in it?............................................. Everyone who doesnt raise hands!  
  
All: * Raise Hands*  
  
Koori: As you see there is no such thing as the Heart of the Cards! If there where then What would be next? Heart of the Toilet or something? The Only thing a person needs is Self-confidence and a good Heart! Nothing Else!  
  
3rd Thema: Seto/Mokuba & Joey/Serenity  
  
Kaiba: What the hell people come up with these days! _  
  
Koori: You got that right Bro! Either the person is watching too much "Angel Sanctuary" or something to like the pairing Joey/Serenity! Not to mention Seto/Mokuba! Thats just plainly sick!Can someone explain what the hell makes them seem good pairings?  
  
Kaiba: I Love Mokuba only as a brother nothing more! _  
  
Joey : The Sames with me & Serenity!I cant believe someone thinks such things about us two! _  
  
5th Thema: Seto/Tea  
  
All: No Comments!  
  
Kaiba: *Blush*  
  
Koori: Only if Tea's been brainwashed and has a tottaly different personality that hates pink & Doesnt tell so many Friendship speaches!! Right Moneybags?  
  
Kaiba: *Nods*  
  
Koori: I mean Really! Has she only watched Barney on television for her whole life or something? And her direction sense?*Shudder*I really dont wanna be in the same place as her when she gets her driving license!  
  
6th Thema : Seto/Joey  
  
Kaiba: I & the mutt? *Blush*  
  
Joey: Me & Moneybags? *Blush*  
  
Koori: Would you admit it sometime today?Everyone with a common sense knows you two love Eachother!  
  
Kaiba/Joey: *Even Redder* Not True!  
  
Koori: Bro, why do you always have to be so stubborn? I guess there is only one thing to do....*Locks Joey&Kaiba in a closet*I guess well see the results next time...!  
  
7th Thema: Joeys Nickname "Dog" p1  
  
Koori: I think the name suits him! I have a dog (with the same hair color) & Everytime I see Joey he Reminds me of my Dog!  
  
Majin: More to the thema wel discuss next time! See you !  
  
All-Joey&Kaiba:*Leave*  
  
Tbc?  
  
Koori: Please send me questions,Videos or any Ideas you think would improve this fic!  
  
Majin: Say it Sanzo!  
  
Sanzo: Im not gonna beg for Anything!  
  
Goku: Please? Sanzooooooooooooo~*Puppy eyes*  
  
Sanzo:Okay,Okay! Quit whining! Please Read&Review!  
  
All: Sayonara!*Waves hands* 


End file.
